User talk:Mikeylango
You need to create a blog post to do a battle Hello there, and a more formal welcome to this wiki, I am here to inform you that your added battle, John Marston vs. Niko Bellic, was illegal. In order to write a battle, you must create a blog post, receive votes on who the deadliest warrior is, and then write a battle based on who the wiki voted for. I will not hold anything against you for preemptively putting that battle there since this is a common mistake made by new members, but your edit has been reverted. If you would like to get back the work you put into that battle, the revision of John Marston's page with your battle can be found here. But please, if you're going to in whole or in part put it back, do not do so until you have created a blog post and received sufficient votes. If you need any help, or have any questions regarding this wiki, don't be shy to drop me a line on my talk page linked below. HaydenStudios (talk) 18:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Setting up a poll Though it isn't against the rules, poll voting is greatly discouraged on this wiki, and you would probably get told off for it if you set one up and had them use that as the method for voting. The reason for this being that users could easily just vote for the warrior they deem deadliest without providing any reasons, the tolerance for which has shrunk the more this wiki has grown. It would be much better to have them vote by comments, and adopt a half vote/no vote system. In fact, when you create a blog post, it is implied that voting is open if commenting is enabled, and users will begin to vote. So people are already able to vote on your battle now by commenting. Simple as that. If your battle is not getting enough, or even none at all, then you can put your battle on the Battle Advertisement Hub. If you still aren't getting any votes, then try getting on chat and asking for votes there. It's quite rare that I get on chat and there's nobody asking me to vote on their fight, so nobody's going to bite your head off if you do. Some people will even be willing to trade votes. Anyway, I recommend you stay away from poll voting, and let them do it by comments. HaydenStudios (talk) 02:21, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: New battle blog Seeing as how Max Payne vs. Vito Scaletta hasn't been done yet, there is no permission you have to get to do the matchup unless someone already has it reserved. It also does not appear to be reserved by looking at the Battle Reservation Hub, but it may also not hurt to also ask on chat if anyone has it reserved. If not, then there should be no reason to ask anyone for permission or anything like that before announcing the blog post. Although I don't recommend doing two battles at once, since you still have John Marston vs. Niko Bellic going. HaydenStudios (talk) 11:18, February 11, 2013 (UTC) How long until we find out who wins in your battle between John Marston and Niko Bellic?DannyR96 (talk) 12:59, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Can't Wait No problem, hopefully you'll get a sufficient amount of votes for John Marston vs Niko Bellic soon, and you can finish the battle. I was going to do that battle myself, but since you're doing, now I don't have. I've always wanted to see those two characters battle each other anyway, so, great idea man. P.S. Think about doing a three way battle one day, see how that will turn out. DannyR96 (talk) 14:55, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Can you vote on my battle? Re: Your opinion There isn't any user group defined as "experts". The saying expert's opinion is really more of a metaphor. In other words, you don't need to meet any special qualification to write an expert's opinion on a battle. So if you wanted you could right now write your own description of who won and why for your own battle and be done with it. In fact, any user is allowed to write expert's opinions on other people's battles if they don't have them. I was a bit confused about this when I joined too. The only restriction there is regarding expert's opinions is that you aren't allowed to edit other people's expert's opinions if they were written by the blog post owner (unless otherwise permitted by him/her), a policy that I strongly disagree with since this prevents being able to improve on a potentially insufficient explanation, but I digress. Anyway, you're allowed to write your own expert's opinions. This wiki would have a terrible shortage of expert's opinions of only specialized users were allowed to write them, and that would also be plain elitism. HaydenStudios (talk) 15:10, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Just wondering... Yes, you are allowed to vote on your own battle. Just know that if you do, you lose your power to choose a victor if the votes (including yours) end in a tie. HaydenStudios (talk) 12:27, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Re Don't advertise your battle on my talk page.Utter noob (talk) 14:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Re: Battlecards To make your own title cards seen at the top of almost every battle, you can use this template, and edit it onto a merged image of the two warriors. If you yourself are not capable of doing this, there are plenty of people on this wiki who would be willing to do it for you if you provided to two images you wanted merged, myself included. HaydenStudios (talk) 19:05, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Battle rematch There is no need to get any support or permission from anyone to rematch your own battle. For redoing other people's battles, that's another story, but for your own, you could announce the rematch blog post for Niko Bellic vs. John Marston right now if you wanted to. HaydenStudios (talk) 16:12, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Deleting battles If it is your wish that one of your blog posts be deleted, then an admin will be willing to oblige. Simply send one a message on their talk page, and I'm sure they'll do it for you. HaydenStudios (talk) 05:56, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Please make this battlecard Here you go: 700px Tell me if there's anything wrong with it. HaydenStudios (talk) 17:09, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Please make this battlecard Glad that you liked the battle card. To merge the images together and put the vs. template on it, I use Adobe photoshop elements 6. HaydenStudios (talk) 16:02, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Asking me to vote While Leo has informed me that asking for votes via Talk pages isn't prohibited, it is annoying. A better way is to go into chat and ask there. I try to get on every day, so I see the new battles, but not all battles are up my alley of knowledge or in my interst. Master Chief vs Iron Man, while an amusing thought to me, isn't in my area of expertise. I guess what I'm saying is to please refrain from sending me voting requests in Talk and take it to Chat where you might get more publicity. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 01:29, April 28, 2013 (UTC)